pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crunch
Crunch is a -type move introduced in Generation II. Description |An attack that may lower SPCL. DEF.}} |Crunches with sharp fangs. May lower SP. DEF.}} |The foe is crunches with sharp fangs. It may lower the foe's SP. DEF.}} |The user crunches up the foe with sharp fangs. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. This may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |The user uses its sharp fangs to crunches the opponent. In addition, it may lower the target's Defense stat.}} Effect In Battle From Generation I to Generation III, Crunch does damage and has a 20% chance to lower the target's Defense by 1 stage. As of Generation IV, Crunch does damage and has a 20% chance to lower the target's Special Defense by 1 stage. In a Double Battle, Crunch can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Crunch can only target a Pokémon that is adjacent to the user. Learnset By Leveling Up |||22|22|22|TBA}} |||24|24|24|TBA}} |||24|24|24|TBA}} ||47|37|37|37|TBA}} ||53|43|43|43|TBA}} |||42|42 ( ) 39 ( )|39|TBA}} |||31|37|37|TBA}} / |||||41|TBA}} / |||33|33|33|TBA}} |||44|49|49|TBA}} |||27|27|27|TBA}} |||30|30|30|TBA}} |||32|32|32|TBA}} / |59|49|46|46|46 ( ) 37 ( )|TBA}} / |49|49 ( ) 52 ( )|41 ( ) 46 ( )|46 ( ) 37 ( )|37|TBA}} ||53|49|49|49|TBA}} ||61|59|59|59|TBA}} / |43|40|48|49|49|TBA|STAB='}} / |52|59|54|56|56|TBA|STAB='}} |61|61|43|43|43|TBA}} / |43|43|37|37|41|TBA|STAB='}} / |47|47|41|47|47|TBA|STAB='}} / |47|47|41|47|47|TBA|STAB='}} ||41|53|53|53 ( ) 37 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} ||47|||1, 61 ( ) 1, 44 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |||40|40|40|TBA}} / ||36|36|36|36 ( ) 39 ( )|TBA}} / ||22|28|28|28 ( ) 36 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||22|28|28|28 ( ) 40 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} ||33|33|33 ( ) 34 ( )|34 ( ) 22 ( )|TBA}} / ||33||||TBA}} / ||33||||TBA}} ||28|28|28 ( ) 45 ( )|45 ( ) 40 ( )|TBA}} ||43 ( )|47|47|47 ( ) 39 ( )|TBA|STAB=}} / ||51 ( )|57|57|57 ( ) 43 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} ||28|31|31|31 ( ) 41 ( )|TBA}} ||28|31|31|31 ( ) 41 ( )|TBA}} / |||1|1|1|TBA}} ||36|42|42|42 ( ) 34 ( )|TBA}} ||41|46|46|46 ( ) 25 ( )|TBA}} ||56|50|50|50 ( ) 25 ( )|TBA}} / ||61|53|53|53 ( ) 25 ( )|TBA}} ||35|35 ( ) 15 ( )|15|15 ( ) 20 ( )|TBA}} |||37|37|37|TBA}} |||42|42|42|TBA}} / |||45|45|45|TBA}} |||29 ( ) 33 ( )|33|33|TBA}} |||33 ( ) 38 ( )|38|38|TBA}} |||38 ( ) 42 ( )|42|42|TBA}} |||26|26 ( ) 1 ( )|1|TBA}} / |||48|48|48|TBA}} |||31|31|31|TBA}} |||31|31|31|TBA}} / |||45|56 ( ) 45 ( )|45|TBA|STAB=}} / |||49|65 ( ) 49 ( )|49|TBA|STAB='}} |||37|41|41|TBA}} / |||33|33|33|TBA}} ||||16|16|TBA}} ||||16|16|TBA}} ||||22|22|TBA}} ||||24|24|TBA}} ||||24|24|TBA}} ||||43|43|TBA}} ||||43|43|TBA}} ||||43|43|TBA}} / ||||28|28|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||28|28|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||28|28|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||38|38|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||38|38|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||21|21|TBA}} / ||||21|21|TBA}} / ||||35|35|TBA}} / ||||35|35|TBA}} ||||39|39|TBA}} ||||1|1|TBA}} ||||25|25|TBA}} / ||||31|31|TBA}} / ||||25|25|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||25|25|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||25|25|TBA|STAB='}} ||||49|49|TBA}} / ||||49|49|TBA}} / ||||71|71|TBA}} / ||||71|71|TBA}} / |||||39|TBA}} / |||||42|TBA}} |||||39|TBA|STAB=}} / |||||42|TBA|STAB='''}} / |||||34|TBA}} / |||||34|TBA}} |||||1, 65|TBA}} / |||||51|TBA}} By Breeding Gallery Crunch depicted in Generation III |games4 = Crunch IV.png Crunch depicted in Generation IV |games6 = Crunch VI.png Crunch depicted in Generation VI |games7 = Crunch VII.png Crunch depicted in Generation VII |anime2 = Jasmine Steelix Crunch anime.png Crunch being used by Jasmine's Steelix Harrison Steelix Crunch.png Crunch being used by Harrison's Steelix |anime4 = Angie Shinx Crunch.png Crunch being used by Angie's Shinx Paul Torterra Crunch.png Crunch being used by Paul's Torterra Khoury Totodile Crunch.png Crunch being used by Khoury's Totodile |anime5 = Ash Krokorok Crunch.png Crunch being used by Ash's Krokorok Ash Krookodile Crunch.png Crunch being used by Ash's Krookodile Mikael Watchog Crunch.png Crunch being used by Mikael's Watchog Kendrick Eelektross Crunch.png Crunch being used by Kendrick's Eelektross |anime6 = Grant Tyrunt Crunch.png Crunch being used by Grant's Tyrunt Heath and Blake father Exploud Crunch.png Crunch being used by Heath and Blake's father's Exploud Mantle Krookodile Crunch.png Crunch being used by Mantle's Krookodile Scientist Tyrunt Crunch.png Crunch being used by a Scientist's Tyrunt Scientist Tyrantrum Crunch.png Crunch being used by Scientist's Tyrantrum Malva Mega Houndoom Crunch.png Crunch being used by Malva's Mega Houndoom Alain Tyranitar Crunch.png Crunch being used by Alain's Tyranitar |anime7 = Yungoos Crunch.png Crunch being used by a wild Yungoos Gladion Lycanroc Crunch.png Crunch being used by Gladion's Lycanroc Misty Mega Gyarados Crunch.png Crunch being used by Misty's Mega Gyarados Nanu Krookodile Crunch.png Crunch being used by Nanu's Krookodile |anime8 = Houji Mightyena Crunch.png Crunch being used by Houji's Mightyena |other2 = Hun Steelix Crunch.png Crunch being used by Hun's Steelix (In Pokémon Chronicles) Cheren Stoutland Masters Crunch.png Crunch being used by Cheren's Stoutland |games2 = Crunch II.PNG}} See also *Bite Category:Biting moves Category:Moves with a base power of 80 Category:Moves that lower Special Defense Category:Moves that lower Defense